our love is awesome
by princessJESSE826
Summary: well this is a little love story between Robin and Starfire...alittle of bb n rae but mostly rob n star...hope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello…I hope you enjoy this little story…it's my third…please review…thanx

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

"Hey, good morning everybody!" said Beastboy

"Good morning to you to little booger!" replied an enthusiastic Cyborg

"Happy Thursday friend Beastboy!" said Starfire "Is this day not fantastic?!?!"

"Yup, it sure is…where's Raven?" asked Beastboy

"She is in her room. Maybe you can try and get her to come out… Cyborg and I tried to get her to come out but she refused…I think she might feel a little of the depression!" replied Starfire. As Beastboy was on his way to talk to Raven he bumped in to Robin.

"Hey kid what's up?" asked Robin

"Nothing much just gonna go see if Rae wants to come have some breakfast." Replied Beastboy

"K. have you seen-

"In the living room dude." Replied a preoccupied Beastboy

"How did you know I was looking for Starfire?" asked Robin even though he already knew the answer.

"Dude… first of all, you just told me second, since when do you care when any of us are missing and third everyone is in the living room except us and Raven." And with that said Beastboy strode of to find Raven.

_Man I have to stop being so damn predictable! _Thought

Robin. As he walked to the living room he could here Starfire's pretty voice coming from the room. _Man I need to make my move…_thought Robin…_she needs to know how I feel I just have to wait for the right moment! Yea that's it…the right moment! Maybe I can take her out to dinner and…well I don't know I have to think about this and make it perfect! _As he walked through the door expecting to see a very happy Starfire instead he saw a very sad Starfire and immediately ran to her.

"Star what's wrong?!?!?" asked Robin

"Oh nothing really…it's just that I have heard news of my planet…"

"And?!?!?!?!" asked a very nervous Robin. he didn't want another incident happening like the last one where she almost got married.

"Well…I think my planet is under attack and I'm scared for my people!" replied a quite distressed Starfire. Immediatley Robin ran to hold her and comfort her.

"It's ok…we can go and check them out if you want…Titans east can come and house sit for us for a while." Said Robin

"Oh really Robin?!?!" said a very happy Starfire

"Yea sure, when do we leave?" asked Robin

"Oh thank you Robin! you have no idea what this means to me!! I don't know how to thank you! Maybe I can bake you a cake? Asked Starfire who had recently stopped crying.

"Um, no need just get ready and I will inform the other Titans and we can leave in like 2 days. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes! More than alright!" said Starfire and she was sooo excited that she couldn't contain herself and kissed Robin on the lips then just ran away a little red in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER…I REALLY ENJOY WRITTING THESE SO KEEP ON REVIEWING…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS…

_What the hell just happened?? _Thought Robin. _Holy crap if that's all it takes for her to kiss me well move to another planet! _

"Whoa little dude! Looks like you are finally getting some where with the little lady! Said Cyborg.

"Look please don't make a big deal out of this! I don't want the others making a big deal out of this…this might finally be going somewhere and I don't want them to blow it! Asked Robin

"No problem! You just better treat her right!"

"Cyborg…do you know who your talking to?? If anyone harmed her I'd have their head!" replied Robin

"Yea that's true!" Meanwhile Beastboy is knocking on Ravens door telling her to come out but of course Raven refuses.

"Come on Rae! Just talk to me! Please?!" asked Beastboy

"No just leave me alone! Geeze why can't anyone just leave me alone?" replied Raven

"Cause we care about you! Now open this door before I brake it down!" said a serious Beastboy. He really cared about Raven a little more than he cared to admit but in a strange way she loved that he was paying attention to her and really cared if she was hanging with them and that made her feel good.

"Fine I'm coming now!"

"Hello friends! I have the most fantastic news!!!" exclaimed Starfire

"What is it Star?" asked Beastboy and Raven at the same time which made them blush.

"I had heard of news from my planet that they weren't doing so good. It broke my heart but then Robin said that we can go and check up on them and take a mini vacation! Isn't that great?!!? Exclaimed Starfire

"Um...that's great Starfire but can we just have a little alone time please…I think I hear Robin calling your name." Replied Beastboy which shocked both Raven and Starfire

"Is everything alright??" asked Starfire

"Yes, everything is fine it's just that I need to talk with Raven and I thought I heard Robin calling you and you know that if he can't find you he will turn this place upsidedown just to find you!" replied Beastboy

"Ok…I will go look for my Robin-I mean Robin." Starfire said. She didn't know what was wrong with her today. She was letting her feelings for Robin show way to much. She had to go and tell him that she needed space…what if he found out that she loved him? He wouldn't want to be around her anymore…(so she thought). She found him in the kitchen eating cereal. She walked up to him and said…

"Hello Robin."

"Hey Star…what's up?"

"Look I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable this morning, I just was so excited that I let my emotions take over and I am sorry…so I think we should stay away from each other for a while." Said Starfire

"What?!?! Why?" exclaimed Robin

"TITANS TROUBLE!" yelled Cyborg


End file.
